lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emil Jaener
' Emil Jaener' is the son of Rosen, and Talia Jaener making him a member of House Jaener, and he sits in the position of being the heir to House Jaener when his father Rosen dies. Emil has one sibling in the form of Naedrick Jaener of whome has become widely known for his masterful fighting skill and also for his daughter Mila Jaener who is so powerful in Magi that she summons creatures with her mind with nothing but a blick. Emil is married to Irena Jaener and with her he has three children in the form of Jovana, and Jessiana Jaener of whome Jovana is a shield wife of the house which means that she fights in a very closely tight female brigade sized unit that fights and eats together their entire lives preparing for war, while his daughter Jessiana grew up with her more refined aunt who taught her the ways of noble women from which she learned during her early life in Dol Amroth. Emil Jaener was born the more intelligent of the two children of his father the current High Master of Magritta, and in this way he and his brother became bitter rivals throughout the town. His high intelligence meant that while Naedrick made friends through his charm, and physical appearance, Emil was forced to be smart about every interactiont that he involved himself in. This smart times meant that he became fabulously wealthy and this was the counter balance to the armies that were loyal to his brother Naedrick. Everyone came to know that their were houses in Magritta that were Naedrick loyalists, while there were houses that were Emil houses. This conflict continued for the majority of their early life until the coming of R'hllor into the region. As the spread reached Magritta Naedrick and Emil once again begin competing but this time they competed to find out who would become the most devout, and the most loyal to the Fire God. For Emil Jaener this meant that he went about financing the construction projects, and where fighting couldn't turn an area he used his gold to spread the word of the R'hllor. History Early History Emil Jaener was born the more intelligent of the two children of his father the current High Master of Magritta, and in this way he and his brother became bitter rivals throughout the town. His high intelligence meant that while Naedrick made friends through his charm, and physical appearance, Emil was forced to be smart about every interactiont that he involved himself in. This smart times meant that he became fabulously wealthy and this was the counter balance to the armies that were loyal to his brother Naedrick. Everyone came to know that their were houses in Magritta that were Naedrick loyalists, while there were houses that were Emil houses. R'hllor This conflict continued for the majority of their early life until the coming of R'hllor into the region. As the spread reached Magritta Naedrick and Emil once again begin competing but this time they competed to find out who would become the most devout, and the most loyal to the Fire God. For Emil Jaener this meant that he went about financing the construction projects, and where fighting couldn't turn an area he used his gold to spread the word of the R'hllor. War with Malbean Famil Members Relationships Category:House Jaener Category:Visigoth Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor